Gender Shift
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Kuwabara volunteers to do an errand for Yukina, but it goes wrong. COMPLETE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. This takes place around the same time when Yusuke is preparing to return to Human World.**

Part One

Kuwabara shivered as he squinted through the swirling snow. He strained his ears to hear the sound of any approaching ice apparitions. They would not be so welcoming if they found him on their island. He was there to gather rare plants and herbs that could only be found on the floating island and were immune to the frigid conditions. Yukina had asked him if he would get them, saying that if she returned home, she would be forced to stay for good. Hiei and Kurama were either busy with something else or unreachable and besides Kuwabara could hardly refuse a request from his beloved, considering they had recently gotten engaged.

Gaining entrance to Demon World wasn't easy and getting onto the island was even more difficult. Nevertheless, he made it and had already collected a couple of the plants he had been looking for in addition to a couple of herbs. He searched for another hour before he found the last herb. He carefully collected it and placed it in the pouch that had a long strap which he draped across his shoulder and chest.

"Who goes there?" an elderly voice rang out suddenly and Kuwabara almost froze at hearing the voice. Instead, he dashed behind a tall pillar of ice and prayed that the owner of the voice did not find him. He really didn't know what these women would do to him, but he was sure death was quite likely.

Suddenly he was seized by two women who pinned his arms behind his back. He pulled against their grips and found himself unable to do so. Clearly ice apparitions were just as strong as any other demon. "Bring him," said that elderly voice and the women pulled Kuwabara along with them through the snow.

He was led into a modest village and peering through the windows of the houses were ice apparition women and girls. Their expressions were either fear or curiosity. His guards hauled him along and into a building that looked like a temple building; he even spied a cliff beyond it. Would he be sent to his death that way: Being pushed off that cliff?

There was a small fire pit in the center of the single room that comprised of the building's entirety. There were two more elderly women by the fire. The woman who had led the way joined them and turned to Kuwabara, a look of hatred and disgust crossing her face. "Who are you? How did you get here and why are you here?" she demanded.

"I'm Kuwabara. How I got here isn't important. I came to look for rare plants and herbs for a friend. That's it."

"Men are not allowed here," the Elder said.

"I apologize for trespassing, but Yukina needed these-,"

"Yukina? You know her? Then, that means you're human."

"Yeah, I'm human and I know Yukina. I've known her for years."

The three elders exchanged looks. "Years," the Elder said. "She dares to interact with men and human men at that." The disgust in her voice was evident.

"Hey not all men, human or demon, are the same. There are some good men, including me."

"All men are bad," the Elder countered. "In the past there have been boys born here and all grew up to be violent and cruel. You are no different."

Kuwabara sighed in exasperation. "Fine, believe what you want. Would you like me to apologize again for trespassing and if I do will I be allowed to leave, promising not to return?"

"You think an apology and a promise will smooth matters over? We do not. We have just taken steps to insure that any men who arrive on our island never leave it. You will be the first to experience it."

"Never leave?" he repeated.

The Elder nodded as she approached him and gestured to the women who then forced Kuwabara to his knees. The Elder reached into her kimono, pulled out a vial of ice blue liquid, uncorked it, and upended the contents onto Kuwabara's head.

Kuwabara gasped as the liquid hit his head and dripped off his hair and face. It had felt so cold; like ice. He felt the liquid being absorbed through his scalp and a cold tingle flooded through his body. His eyes looked up at the Elder who wore a cold smile of satisfaction. The women released him and he put his hands on the floor. He looked at them, blinked several times, and looked again. They weren't large and strong now- they were small and delicate with a decent growth of nails on them. He brought his gaze up a little and saw a pair of breasts! Her mouth opened in shock: She was a girl!

"Yes," the Elder said at Kuwabara's expression. "Any men who enter our realm will become ice apparitions and will stay in our village forever."

"I can't stay!" Kuwabara exclaimed in a soft, sweet voice. "I have a sister back home!"

"You should have thought of her before coming here."

Kuwabara growled as she got to her feet, aware that her clothes and shoes were way too big. If she had to guess, she'd say she was a little taller than Yukina. She glared at the Elder, her fists clenched inside her jacket sleeves. "You bitch!" she screamed as she charged toward the woman. She didn't fight back earlier because her honor code stated that guys don't hit girls; her code no longer applied as she was a girl now.

The Elder stood her ground and simply held out a hand and a strong icy blast knocked her off her feet. She hit the floor on her side and felt her head strike the floor as well- hard. She distantly heard the Elder. "You will be staying with us. You will eventually like it here and-," She broke off when a black-clad figure appeared before her. The figure turned and helped Kuwabara up, draping one of her arms over its shoulders. She blearily looked over to see black hair and red eyes. "Hiei?" she murmured before everything went black.

Hiei leaped into the portal and as he traveled to Human World, he looked at the unconscious ice apparition he was supporting. Yukina had admitted to Hiei that she had mentioned some rare plants she wanted from her homeland and that Kuwabara had offered to get them. She further admitted concern as Kuwabara had been gone long enough and feared he was in trouble. Hiei immediately told her not to worry for he would go and bring Kuwabara back. He just didn't think he would be bringing back a different Kuwabara.

Despite the overlarge clothes and shoes, Hiei could see that she was a pretty girl. She was now much shorter, a little taller than he and Yukina. Her face's features were delicate as were her hands and the rest of her body. Her head drooped onto her chest and he spied a lump on her temple that led him to believe she had hit her head on the floor. His eyes moved from the lump to the hair. It had grown to mid-back and was now a deep blue-green color.

He emerged into Human World and not far from Genkai's home. He scooped Kuwabara up into his arms and sprinted for the mountain compound. He slid back the door to Yukina's room with his foot and entered to see Yukina tending to some potted plants. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and gasped at the sight of Hiei and his unconscious passenger. Despite the gender, height, and hair she recognized her.

"Oh no! Kazuma!" she moaned as Hiei placed her on Yukina's bed. His twin sister quickly moved to her fiancée's side and immediately set to work on the lump. "Hiei, what happened?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. By the time I got there, she was a girl. Only Kuwabara can tell us." Hiei moved to stand by the door while Yukina healed Kuwabara. He was aware that the two of them were engaged and he was certain that this incident wouldn't change their feelings toward each other one bit. He was further aware that Yukina kept glancing over at him. He eventually caught her eye. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hiei, why did you offer to save Kazuma? I thought the two of you didn't like each other."

"That's true, we don't. I did it for you."

"But, why?" she asked. She turned to the fire demon whom seemed unable to meet her eyes. She looked him up and down a couple of times; he was similar in height to herself and had the same eye color. _He could pass for my brother, but he said he's dead…or is he?_ "Hiei, is my brother really dead?"

Hiei continued to avert his gaze. "I had Kurama tell you he's dead."

"Yes, but in my heart, I still believe he's alive."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Unknown to them, Kuwabara was awake and listening while at the same time wrestling with the fact that she was an ice apparition forever. Of course, this didn't change her feelings for Yukina. She still loved her. _But, does she still love me? I need to know, but the mystery of her brother is more important. It was kind of odd that she was asking Hiei to search when she could have asked Kurama or even Urameshi. Maybe she knows something that I don't._

"You truly believe he's alive?" Hiei asked.

"I do," Yukina answered.

_She's right to believe,_ Kuwabara thought. _You know…Hiei probably could pass for her twin. I mean, they're like two halves of a whole. Male and female, light and dark. Plus, they're almost the same height and have the same eye color. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes._

She opened her eyes slightly and turned her head slowly to see Yukina and Hiei standing next to each other and it made her surer of her belief. Surprisingly, the idea of Hiei being Yukina's brother didn't horrify her. After all, he rescued her even though he did it for Yukina. _It would be a thing a brother would do for a sister. I should know; I occasionally did things for Shizuru._

Yukina turned and her eyes landed on Kuwabara. "Kazuma, you're awake," she said in relief as she came over, Hiei trailing behind her. She brushed back some of the blue-green hair and looked into now ice green eyes. "I am so sorry, Kazuma. How did this happen?"

"It's not your fault, it was mine. I got careless and sloppy. They were just starting to take steps to deal with any men that got onto the island. I was the first one to get caught after they implemented their new plan. They used a blue liquid on me and said I would stay there forever."

"Clearly they didn't design an antidote," Hiei cut in. "And asking them to make one is not an option."

Kuwabara sat up as Yukina continued to look at her before leaning forward. "Kazuma, this changes nothing between us. I still love you."

"I still love you, too," Kuwabara said. She learned toward Yukina as well and the two shared a brief kiss.

"I did get the plants and herbs you asked for," Kuwabara said when they parted. She nodded at the pouch that laid neatly on the floor nearby.

Yukina nodded. "I'll look later, but for now you need new clothes. I think I have some that are a little big for me. They should fit you." She went to her closet, opened it, and selected a kimono in a pale purple color. She grabbed a pair of shoes from the bottom of the closet, pulled some socks from a dresser drawer and draped them at the foot of the bed before saying, "Hiei and I will wait outside." She led the way and slid the door shut behind them.

Kuwabara eased herself out of bed, her shoes falling to the floor as she swung her legs over the edge. She frowned as she stood and started pulling off her pants, her shirt and jacket following suite as did her socks. _Those biased jerks,_ she inwardly growled. _Thanks to them, I'm no longer a man._ She felt tears burning in her eyes and she blinked them away. _I won't cry. It won't change the situation and seeing my tears change into Hiruseki stones would be upsetting and un-nerving to say the least._ She turned her attention to getting dressed and she looked at her new body as she did so.

She pulled on the socks noticing how small her feet were now compared to how they used to be before she ran her delicate hands up her shorter legs, marveling at their smoothness. She moved her hands up the rest of her body before pulling on the kimono and tying it tight. She slipped on the shoes and then stepped over to a mirror. A lovely girl with blue-green hair and wide ice green eyes stared at her, the pale purple kimono complimenting her hair and eyes nicely. She turned from it, folded up her old clothes, and then headed for the door to join Hiei and Yukina. She paused, however, when she heard them discussing Yukina's brother again. _I think I'll add my thoughts to the discussion,_ she thought, opening the door.

"Poor Kazuma," Yukina sighed once the door was closed. "I feel awful about this. I don't care what she says, I am responsible for this."

"It is not entirely your fault," Hiei said. "I think all three of us are responsible. Yours was asking her to go to the island, hers was getting caught, and mine was not getting there sooner."

"You're right. We're all responsible. So…Hiei did you look everywhere for my brother?"

"I followed leads I was given and thoroughly searched the areas they indicated as well as my own ideas."

"That's not what I'd call everywhere," Yukina said, actually sounding accusing.

Hiei knew she was right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead, he said, "Why do you want to find him?"

"Because he's family. The only family I have left."

Hiei kept his face expressionless even though her answer was touching. "I see. I suppose I could look again."

The door slid open and Kuwabara said, "I say you don't have to look."

"And I say it's not your concern," Hiei snapped. _Kuwabara may be a girl, but she is still a fool and butts in when she shouldn't._

Kuwabara fixed Hiei with a cold stare. "It is my concern as Yukina is my fiancée."

"Why did you say he doesn't have to look?" Yukina asked.

"I have reasons to believe that Hiei's your brother." Kuwabara continued to stare at Hiei. "It occurred to me that the two of you have a few things in common. The eyes, for example. Plus, the fact that Hiei is willing to do things for you. I used to do the same thing with Shizuru."

Hiei was surprised at how Kuwabara had laid out the reason why she believed he was Yukina's brother. _Perhaps becoming a girl and a demon made her more perceptive. She used to be oblivious when she was human._

"Hiei? Is Kazuma right?" Yukina asked gently.

Hiei clenched his teeth. Even though Shigure had released Hiei from his promise to never tell Yukina the truth, he never had any intention to reveal the truth. He thought back to Yukina's statement of wanting to know her brother because he was family. _It would be nice to be a family, even with Kuwabara eventually becoming my sister-in-law._

Kuwabara took in Hiei's tense form for a moment and became convinced that she was right. Again, it didn't horrify her; considering Hiei could be her brother-in-law. _Hiei is cool, despite how he talks down to me._ "Hiei?" she prompted.

Hiei unclenched his teeth, looked away, and sighed. "Fine, you're right. I am Yukina's brother. I didn't tell you because I've killed and stolen in the past. I believed you wouldn't be happy having a brother like that."

Yukina and Kuwabara exchanged surprised looks. "Hiei, it doesn't matter to me what you've done, you're still my brother." She went over and gave him a warm, loving hug. Hiei tensed for a moment before returning the gesture.

Kuwabara smiled at the scene, thinking of her own sister. _She must be wondering about me by now. Thing is, she wouldn't recognize me and she may not believe me if I tell her._ Kuwabara moved back into the room and over to the mirror. She simply stared at her reflection; if she hadn't known it was her, she wouldn't believe she was Kazuma Kuwabara. _Yup, Shizuru will definitely not believe me._ She heard a phone ring from somewhere in the home, but ignored it.

Yukina and Hiei also heard the phone and naturally being faster, Hiei got there first. "Hello?"

"Hiei?" came Shizuru's voice. "Is my brother there?"

"Yes and there's something you should know," Hiei began.

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but he needs to come home right now and if he doesn't come home tonight, he'll be grounded when he does come home, even though he's graduating and is engaged. Is that clear?"

A muscle in Hiei's jaw twitched. "Clear," he said before hanging up. He quickly headed back to Yukina's room to find both girls kneeling on the floor and talking excitedly; Hiei guessed it was their wedding. They looked up at the fire demon as he entered. "Your sister wants you home. Now," he stated.

Kuwabara sighed. "The moment of truth," she said as she stood and gathered her clothes. "Wish me luck."

Hiei watched her for a moment before striding towards her. "I'll go with you."

Kuwabara turned, surprise on her face. "What? Why?"

"One, we'll soon be family and two, I will confirm your identity should your sister not believe, which seems likely." Hiei led her out the door and closed it. "But, let me see exactly what happened." The Jagan glowed under the headband and Hiei saw and heard the events through Kuwabara's eyes and ears.

The glow faded and Hiei saw Kuwabara sway slightly, a hand to her temple. "Whoa," she said softly.

"Sorry. I should have explained before I did it."

"Perhaps," she agreed.

Hiei put an arm around Kuwabara's waist. "Hold on," he said. "I'm getting us there fast."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Kuwabara watched the city below them fly by as Hiei sped over rooftops. She always knew Hiei was fast, but had never been moving with Hiei before- of course that was because she had been a tall human and a guy Hiei didn't like.

_But now, Hiei is being nice to me, mostly because we'll be family eventually._ "I really appreciate this," she said as they landed outside her front door. Hiei didn't respond; he merely nodded.

Kuwabara reached down and pulled out her key that had hung around her neck on a cord. She unlocked the door, the two of them entered, and she closed the door, locking it, and sliding the key back around her neck and under the kimono. "Kazuma, is that you?" Shizuru called.

Kuwabara was about to answer when she remembered that her voice was different. Hiei answered instead. "I'm here, too."

Shizuru came into the hall looking relieved, but it changed into a confused one at the sight of them. "What-? Where's Kazuma?"

Kuwabara raised a hand and gave it a wave. "Right here. I'm your brother, or rather your sister now."

Shizuru gave a disbelieving look. "Funny," she said sarcastically. "Did Kazuma put both of you up to this? Because if he did, it's a pathetic prank."

"It's not a prank!" Kuwabara protested. "It's true."

"She's right," Hiei put in. "And I can give you proof." He closed his eyes and opened his Jagan, showing Shizuru what he had glimpsed from Kuwabara earlier, only not through her eyes and ears but rather as if seeing them on TV.

The Jagan closed and he opened his eyes to see Shizuru stagger slightly. She recovered and looked at Kuwabara, stunned. "Oh, Kazuma. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine. I understand why you didn't."

Shizuru moved closer and she tilted Kuwabara's head up to see her face better. It was a strange sensation for Kuwabara: She was used to looking down at people, but now she was considerably shorter and would be looking up from now on.

"I'm assuming Yukina knows about this," Shizuru said.

"Yes and we're still getting married. It doesn't matter that we're both girls now," Kuwabara said.

Shizuru nodded as she brushed some of Kuwabara's hair back. It was so strange to see her brother like this. She knew this was irreversible thanks to the images that Hiei showed her. _Well, it seems graduating is out of the question, however…_

"We'll need to buy some clothes for you," she said. "But, for now, bedtime."

Shizuru took Kuwabara shopping the next day. At first, Kuwabara showed no interest, but before long she was selecting the clothes that appealed to her. She briefly wondered about her change of interest and decided that she was most likely starting to act like a girl. _It was going to happen,_ she thought. _I'm not going to fight it because I will be acting and thinking like a girl as I'm one for good._

Kuwabara was quiet during dinner as she sorted through new thoughts that had popped up in her head. _Fascinating; most of these thoughts are more like different ways girls deal with situations like confrontation. Boys are more likely to fight with their fists, something I am very familiar with, but girls prefer to fight verbally. There are thoughts of doing girl things, like styling my hair or painting my nails. I can do those; they sound like fun._

"Kazuma, are you okay? You're rather quiet," Shizuru said.

She looked up at her sister. "I've been experiencing girl thoughts and actions today. I already decided not to fight any of it."

Shizuru nodded. "That makes sense. Just don't forget to be yourself, too. Also, if you don't understand something, ask me and I'll try to explain."

She nodded. "I'll do that."

Kuwabara climbed up to Genkai's a week later. She had spent the time learning to be more like a girl and be comfortable wearing her new clothes as well as be accustomed to her body. One of the big things about her body was her height. She wasn't sure why she was so short, but there was no doubt that it served to enhance her looks. Shizuru had helped her understand some of her thoughts and feelings, though it was odd to see Kuwabara behaving like a girl. The loss of her male side hit her hard at one point and a tear had fallen and became a Hiruseki stone. The sight of it startled her and reminded her that she was an ice apparition, not just a girl. The remainder only made her shed more tears, but she quickly reined herself in and told herself to resist crying. If Yukina could do it, so could she.

She reached the compound to find Yukina tending to the plants she had brought back a week ago. Yukina looked up and she smiled brightly. "Hi, Kazuma," she said as her fiancée came over and kneeled beside. "You look really pretty today."

Kuwabara smiled back. "Thanks," she said. She had on a pair of blue jeans with a soft pink shirt and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was held back with a light pink elastic band. "I see you're taking care of the plants I brought back."

"I had them in pots all week and was keeping them cold. I'm ready to plant them out here. I just have to make sure they stay cold." Yukina put the first one in the ground and once the roots and part of the stem was buried, she took Kuwabara's hands and placed them on either side of the plant.

"Uh, Yukina? What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you to use your ice abilities. Now, I want you to picture the conditions in which you found this plant. Think about how cold it was."

Kuwabara turned her gaze to the plant and thought about when she first saw it: Growing out of a frozen ground and surrounded by snow. When she had removed it, the stem was just as cold as its surroundings. She blinked and saw ice spreading around the plant and the ice was coming from her hands!

Yukina lifted Kuwabara's hands from the plant and admired the result. "Very good for your first time. You're a natural, I'm proud of you." She squeezed the hands, noticing the pale pink nail polish. _Kazuma's really being a girl. It's a little strange, but it's also nice to see._

"Yukina, I've been thinking that we don't necessarily have to marry," Kuwabara said about thirty minutes later as they sat outside, a tray with a teapot and two cups sitting between them.

"I understand that, but I still want us to be married. It doesn't have to be big, just family and friends. I'm sure Genkai would be happy to wed us."

Kuwabara smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I still want to have the wedding too. Family and friends sounds good to me too- after we explain what happened to me."

"Genkai knows. I told her last week when Hiei took you home."

"Speaking of Hiei, have you seen him lately?"

"Oh, yes. He comes by at least every other day. I'm not sure where he's staying when he's not here."

"I know he has a close friendship with Kurama. It's possible he stays there occasionally and he's probably told him about me."

"So that leaves Yusuke and Keiko."

Kuwabara nodded as she stood and picked up the tray. "I'll take care of the tray and be right back." She carried the tray in, thinking of calling Keiko and telling her and she can tell Yusuke, if he ever came back to Human World.

Yukina smiled as Kuwabara took the tray inside. _She still acts like her male self while accepting her female state. Kazuma is so sweet, male or female._

"Hey, Yukina!" a voice called.

The ice apparition looked up to see Yusuke striding toward her with his trademark grin. "Oh! Yusuke, hi. Welcome back."

"Of course. I promised Keiko I would come back and besides you and Kuwabara will be getting married and I'm kind of hoping to be the best man."

"Yusuke, there's something about Kazuma you should know."

"Is he all right?"

"Well, yes. I asked him last week to collect some rare plants from my homeland. When he had been gone too long, Hiei offered to bring him back. The thing was that Kazuma had, well..."

"I came back as an ice apparition," Kuwabara spoke up, stepping onto the porch.

Yusuke's mouth dropped as he stared at his friend who was now much shorter and a girl. "Kuwabara!?" he gasped.

"Yeah, it's me, Urameshi. Apparently, I was the first one to be caught and subjected to their new kind of punishment. Any men that are caught on the island will be changed and must stay forever. If Hiei hadn't come to get me, that's where I'd-,"

Yusuke suddenly burst out laughing, cutting Kuwabara off. The blue-green haired girl scowled. "It's not funny, Urameshi," she snapped.

"The hell it isn't," Yusuke snickered. "I mean, you're a girl and wearing pink." He pointed at her shirt and nails and continued to laugh until Kuwabara punched him on the cheek, sending him sprawling to land on his rear. He rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Kuwabara who glared back. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For laughing at me, of course. I didn't ask for this to happen. But it did and I adapting to it."

"Okay, okay. So…you and Yukina are still getting married?" Yusuke got to his feet.

"Yeah, we are. It's just going to be friends and family. I believe Keiko's the only one who doesn't know I'm a girl."

"I'll tell her and listen, I'm sorry I laughed." He rubbed his cheek again. "You still punch like you used to. You haven't lost any power."

Kuwabara grinned. "Good to know. Yukina's also teaching me how to use ice."

"Yes, she's quite good," Yukina said.

"Cool. Well, I'm off to see Keiko. Just one last thing. You make a cute girl, Kuwabara."

"Thanks, Urameshi." She watched her friend leave before turning back to Yukina and spent the rest of the day talking to her about their wedding plans.

The End


End file.
